


Occhi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Abbacinante presenza [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al "The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Seto Kaiba vede la creatura a cui è più legato trasformarsi in una giovane donna, ma attraverso gli intensi occhi della creatura riesce ugualmente a riconoscerla.





	Occhi

Occhi

I lunghi denti metallici della creatura si ritirarono fino a divenire di osso, bianchi e regolari. Le placche splendenti si trasformarono in carne, pelle lattea. Il suo viso spigoloso divenne ovale, con delle guance rosate. Dal suo capo scese una cascata di capelli blu-argentei. La sua stazza, sei volte il giovane si ridusse, fino a diventare la metà di lui. Le zampe curve inferiori si modificarono fino a diventare delle sinuose gambe. Gli arti superiori si ridussero trasformandosi in due minute braccia. Kaiba guardò il polso della ragazza, gli entrava due volte nella circonferenza che creava con indice e pollice. Si passò una mano tra i corti capelli castani. Osservò le labbra piene della giovane davanti a lui e chinò il capo. Avvampò vedendole crescere un seno, man mano che la coda rientrava. Si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche e screpolate.

“Sei … tu … drago bianco?” domandò. La giovane sgranò gli occhi. Le iridi erano blu intense e rispecchiavano il viso del giovane. Seto sorrise e le si avvicinò.

-Sì, sei tu mio fidato e amato amico … quegli occhi sono impressi nella mia mente e nella mia anima – pensò.

 


End file.
